banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren was a member of the Knights of Ren (no relation). His real name was Ben. Some controversy surrounds his surname. While his birth certificate lists him as Ben Solo, school records show him registered as Ben Organa. It was believed he used his mother’s name in order to gain favor with the Alderaan Survivors' Scholarship Board. Oddly his middle name was also Ben. Unlike his older brother Chip Solo, Ben was not a very good baseball player. Youth His inability to play baseball very well caused friction between Ben and his father Han Solo. The constant comparisons to Chip were a major source of frustration. This led to an extreme inability to handle failure. When his fellow teammates would commit errors, Ben would throw a tantrum on field. This was despite that fact that he had the lowest fielding percentage on the entire team. Sensing baseball would bring out the worst in Ben, Leia and Han decided to pull him from the sport and send him to his uncle Luke Skywalker who was well known for aggressive tickling. Early Days at the Academy Ben’s inability to deal with failure and adversity did not improve at the academy. Whenever his training paired him with another recruit it would invariably result in a shoving match the moment things weren't going Ben's way. It would never be more than shoving since Ben was a bit of a punk and would never risk an actual fist fight. He wanted to seem like a bad ass, but didn’t want to find himself on the business end of a knuckle sandwich. Supreme Leader Snoke had known Ben from his baseball days. Snoke was the creepy old guy who would hang around the ball field despite not having any relatives on either team. He knew Ben’s hissy fits would make him the perfect emo Dark Side recruit he was looking for. Snoke followed Ben to the Academy as the Dean of Admissions. He falsified his credentials. When Snoke sensed Ben’s frustrations had reached their peak, he showed him his first Dark Side skill, the Force Half Nelson. Ben perfected it and was soon dominating his classmates in training. Trouble on the Horizon Snoke insinuated he knew way more stuff, but Ben would have to murder his classmates if he wanted Snoke to show him. Ben contemplated the offer a whole thirty seconds before laying waste to the academy. But now the heat was on. The fuzz was definitely going to come after Ben for this, which was exactly what Snoke wanted. He offered him protection in the Knights of Ren, which is a thing, but said Ben would have to change his name. Ben immediately chose “Kylo” as a first name, but after a long pause, he weakly offered up “Ren” for a surname. Snoke asked him if he were merely repeating the last word he heard, and Kylo shouted “NO!” The Dark Side Cometh Kylo’s bitchiness made him the perfect Dark Side adept. In no time he learned Force Choke, Force Pull, Force Pull with some light choking, Force Push and Super Mega Turbo Force Push. For some reason, though, he forgot he knew all these things when he was fighting his sister-cousin years later. The battle left him with the perfect amount of facial disfigurement for a Star Wars villain, so it wasn’t a total loss. He would also tearfully tell his friends that Rey didn’t beat him. He said he sensed a fissure was about to form beneath them so he was performing a wicked Force Back Jump when Rey sucker punched him. He would insist that he would totally kick her ass in a fair fight. His friends would tease him by saying she was right behind him and he would recoil in fear. Up Yours, Dad Prior to his duel with his sister cousin, Kylo exacted revenge on his father by straight up murdering his ass. As he plunged his weird saber into Solo's chest, he said "who can't catch so good now, daddy," despite that making no contextual sense. As Solo fell into the deep abyss of Starkiller Base, Kylo shouted "SAY HI TO CHIP FOR ME". This was adding insult to injury for poor Han Solo who had no idea Kylo had previously murdered Chip from whom Han was also estranged. He wasn't a very good dad. Category:First Order Category:Dark Jedi